clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my new User talk. The old one is here. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) As a matter of intrest, who is that directed at? --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 18:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) TS. I was archiving my talk page a few seconds ago, and I'm moving it now. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 18:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) It's crazy! I stop editing for one day, and the wiki implodes, explodes and then sort of repairs itself. We can't go on having a crisis a week! We have to do something! --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 18:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) re:Regarding your message That logo got '0''' votes! A. Who are you? and B. Can you read? It had 5 votes! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 18:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my Time Freeze page?????? --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 18:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I had a delay. The content has been moved to Glitches, so don't worry. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 21:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Its okay! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 21:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Hey, a sec ago i was just unable to edit ANYTHING not even my own page, my right to edit is back now but what happend? --Sk8itbot08 his is the end of my sig so id better not be too long but id like to say hey before i go, oops, just did. 21:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) A technical error activated , which I reverted, although it happened again, and then Sannse reverted it. Dont worry. And tell your friends. They seem kinda freaked out. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 21:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello 4th hale! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk 16:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Logo After Crisis II, and the whole logo incident, we couldn't decide on a logo. The logo wanted Webmaster approval, and I said that if I could make some changes to the winner, it would go up. We agreed, and so it happened. You added that puffle long after the agreement was settled. However, if you want the puffle, I can add it. TurtleShroom When you say we you mean you and who else? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:20, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Anyway TS, I'm going through a hard time in my life now, and pretty soon I'll be gone from the wiki forever, so just as my "last wish" of sorts, could you please use my new logo. It woukd really make me happy. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:27, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dont kill me Ok, sorry... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hey What's up? --Sk8rbluscat Talk 14:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) The situation for me is pretty bad right now. A bunch af people want my guts for garters, and i cant do much about it except quit, which im seriously considering. either that or I only ever edit mainspace articles and never leave another message. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. Please don't quit. If you quit, I will actually burst into tears. I might even think about quitting this Wiki and never coming back. Please don't quit! --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 14:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I just had a little Signature error. I went to have a signature like yours. The only thing I did wrong is that I forgot to change the name from it. --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 15:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, I can feel the tension in the air. Pretty soon and it's gonna be Crisis III: 4th hale and co. VS TurtleShroom and co. I literally shudder at the thought. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey 4th hale what's up? Just don't bother TurtleShroom and everything will be alright. Lie low and stay undercover and talk to people who you can trust. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I kind of am. Suddenly TurtleShroom had started off with his big quitting speech and a "You made TS quit award" just like that. As soon as he tosses in the towel with this anger rampage thing then is not red alert anymore. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:35, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sad because Happyface quit... --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat''']] (talk) 19:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC)